


Team Voltron Zombie Apocalypse AU

by PaladinAlby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Hunk is quite similar to Wasabi from big hero six in this, If You Squint - Freeform, there is slight shklance, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Voltron Zombie Apocalypse AU. Thats really it.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad under the profile spacedadslays

No one really knew how it all began, one day everything was normal then the next, people were eating others faces off. When Lance walked outside from the sound of screaming, he saw his dad limping towards him and groaning. Immediately he knew something was up and walked towards him but with panic, jumped back when he saw his dad's skin was a sickly pale colour and his mouth was covered in dried blood. That's when he saw Pidge running towards him, screaming at him to grab any weapons. Lance automatically sprang into action, running inside his house and finding anything that can be used as a weapon, for him that being a baseball bat and a metal pipe his dad was trying to fix.

"What the fuck is going?" Lance yelled to Pidge who was holding his front door closed.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN BUT TO PUT IT SHORT, ZOMBIES" was all Pidge said before grabbing the baseball bat from their friend and gripping the door handle. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for wh- WAIT!" Lance panicked as Pidge swung the door open and started hitting these so called zombies with the baseball bat.

"Come on!" Pidge shouted at him and Lance hesitantly followed his friend, holding the pipe against his chest in a death grip. A zombie started coming towards and Lance instinctively kicked them away, swinging the pipe at their head, bashing their skull in. The sound of screeching tires made Lance jump, immediately relaxing when he saw that it was Hunk's car. He and Pidge made a beeline for the car and dived in, yelling at Hunk to drive on.

"Calm down, remember there is a speed limit" Hunk said calmly, pressing on the accelerator until he reached the speed limit.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHO THE FUCK CARES RIGHT NOW!" Lance shouted at him, disbelief written all over his face.

"I care! I got this license for a reason Lance."

"I DON'T THINK THE RODE LAWS APPLY WHEN THERE IS A FRICKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE HAPPENING."

"OKAY QUIET DOWN BOTH OF YOU" Pidge shouted, jumping from the back of the car into the passenger seat. They both listened to Pidge and quietened down, driving to find somewhere with no zombies.

That was 4 months ago.

Pidge lay on the ground on top of a hill, binoculars up against his eyes to scan the shop they had just come across. They were just running out of food and water, needing to scavenge some more. The closest store to them was called "Coran's goods", and now they were scanning it to make sure there was no one around.

"Here pass me those." Lance said, laying down next to Pidge, stealing the binoculars from them. Lance moved his view to the entrance, focusing the binoculars to match his eye sight. As he was about to move his sight somewhere else, he saw a familiar red jacket. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

"What? What is it?" Pidge panicked, staring at Lance wide eyed.

"Keith Kogane is in there." Lance exasperated, staring at the boy as he opened his bag and started stuffing stuff in it. "He's stealing our stuff!"

"Well technically it's not our stuff yet. An argument can be made that it's his stuff." Hunk commented and Lance glared at him. "I'm gonna stop talking now"

"Come on, three against one, he won't stand a chance!" Lance started to run down the hill and towards the shop, Hunk and Pidge jogging behind him. Lance busted into the shop, holding one of his stolen guns towards Keith. Keith stilled, his eyes moving from the counter to Lance. "Give up the goods Kogane."

Silence over took the room, save for the footsteps from Pidge and Hunk entering the shop. A minute had passed before Keith spoke.

"Do I know you?" He said and Lance scoffed, his arm dropping to his side.

"Excuse me? Do you know me?" Lance said, seemingly offended by Keith's reply to him.

"Yes that's what I said."

"Oh come on! We were rivals in school! You always tried to one up me? My name is Lance McClain?"

"Oh you're that guy that had that obsession with me." Keith smugly said, lips raising into a smirk. Lance's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I did not!" He was quick to defend himself, glaring at Keith.

"Sure seemed like it." Keith crossed his arms over his chest, staring at him with a bored expression.

Before Lance could say anything back, another person came crashing into the room from the back of building, wrestling a zombie off of him and shooting him in the head. Everyone looked towards the person, watching him stand up and wipe dust off of himself.

"I swear I'm like a zombie magnet or something." The man mumbled to himself, walking over to Keith who was staring amusedly at him.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing useful." The man said but then looked towards the other three people, looking at Keith confused. "Who are they?"

"They ar-"Keith started but was then interrupted by Lance.

"We can introduce ourselves thank you very much." Lance said to Keith and then turned toward the man, immediately knowing who it was. "Wait a minute, you're Takashi Shirogane!"

"Just Shiro thanks." Shiro said, giving them a small smile.

"Dude you were like Voltron High Schools best baseball player!" Shiro laughed at that, leaning against the counter that Keith was at. "Anyways, my name is Lance, this is Hunk and Pidge."

"They came here to take our goods apparently." Keith added, raising a sassy eyebrow towards Lance whose expression turned annoyed.

"We do what we do to survive!" Lance defended.

"We don't want any trouble, we just need to stock up on some stuff." Pidge added, trying to lessen the tension in the air.

"I'm sure you don't, which is why you should leave." Keith replied, turning his attention towards stocking up his bag.

"Make us! We have every right to this stuff just as you do." Lance yelled at him, stepping towards Keith but then being stopped in his tracks by Shiro.

"No need to argue. Why don't you three join us? Could use the numbers." Shiro reasoned, offering them all a kind smile. Lance looked towards Pidge and Hunk who both nodded frantically at him to accept the offer.

"Shiro you've got to be kidding me!" Keith said, staring at Shiro with a glare.

"Keith we could use the numbers, the more the better right?" Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro who sighed and returned his attention back to Lance who was still in thought.

"Hmmmm okay. We could do that. Only because it annoys Keith so much though." Lance said, smirking towards the other boy who clenched his fist. Shiro laughed and placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, patting it.

"Welcome then Lance, Pidge and Hunk. We humbly accept your help." Shiro said with a smile.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting zombies, lance making it a challenge with keith on who can kill the most zombies... Shiro wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, this wasn't supposed to get a part 2 but people asked for it and im weak to please people so here it is.
> 
> Basically, Lance and Keith are acting like Gimli and Legolas.

"I can't believe you've done this."

Keith said suddenly, staring down at the object in front of him. His knife, not just a knife however, his FAVOURITE KNIFE, has been spray painted pink with black flowers having been drawn on by a sharpie. He spun around and looked at their little team, Pidge was staring at him confused, Hunk had shrunk in his seat like he knew something, Shiro was trying to see what had happened and Lance. Lance was smiling at him, a smug smirk on his face like he had just won the fucking lottery.

"What's happened?" Shiro asked, moving over to Keith, only to see the knife and letting out a loud laugh. Keith glared at him and Shiro shrunk into himself. "Sorry."

"Damn right your sorry." Keith mumbled, turning his gaze back to Lance who was still grinning. "You better have a good reason on why i shouldn't use this knife and kill you now."

Lance threw his hands up in defense. "I thought it was a good addition to it!"

"Lanc-" Shiro was cut off by Keith lunging towards the other boy, balling his shirt in his fist and staring at him with fury in his eyes.

"GIVE ME ONE GOD DAMN REASON TO NOT STAB YOU THROUGH THE NECK WITH THE KNIFE YOU RUINED!" Keith shouted, his anger getting the better of him.

"UHHHHH HUNK HELP ME OUT HERE!" For the love of all good Lance could not think of a single thing that Keith would care about to save his life, and he wouldn't put it past Keith to actually kill him.

"Because there's a hoard of zombies coming our way." Hunk said in a calm voice, leaning against the wall next to a window. Shiro shot over to him in an instant, looking outside the window to see a large group of zombies coming towards their base.

"Shit he's right. Keith, kill Lance later. Everyone else, get ready, we're gonna have to try kill them all." Shiro switched into leader mode, striding over to his weapons and strapping a pistol to his leg. He grabbed to of his knives and strapped a machete to his back.

"Wait wait wait, kill Lance later? How about kill Lance never?" Lance shouted at Shiro grabbing his crossbow he nicked from an armory store.

"Shut up Lance." Keith growled at him, mumbling curses as he realised he's going to have to use his now very ruined favourite knife.

"Okay no, i want to make sure i dont die from your hand. How about this, person with the most kills by the end of this battle, if i win you dont kill me, if you win i will spend all the time i have to to get your knife looking back to normal. Agree?" Lance threw out his hand for Keith to shake, Keith rolled his eyes and sighed, the rest of the team looking at him like he better take the fucking hand.

"Fine." Keith shook Lance's hand quickly.

"What happens if i win?" Shiro said, smirking at them all.

"Fuck off Shiro." Keith said, hitting him on the shoulder. Shiro only laughed and did a round to make sure everyone was ready. Despite Shiro's complaints, Hunk was prepared with his nunchucks, a knife strapped to his boot just in case he loses the nunchucks. Pidge had a very specialised weapon, a metal bar, sharpened with a switch that sent volts of electricity to the tip. According to Pidge, she can stab the zombies through the head and destroy their brain with the electricity. So far it has worked so one really questioned her, mostly to afraid of her reacting badly to their judgement.

"All right let's go." Shiro said

\---

"IM AT 16 KEITH! BEAT THAT!" Lance shouted over the groans the zombies were making, twirling around quickly and shoot another one in the head. "WHOOOO 17!"

"18, 19, 20" Keith counted and stabbed zombies again and again, making sure they had truly died.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Pidge shouted, plunging her spear through a zombies head and electrocuting it. "I MEAN SERIOUSLY, YOU CAN COUNT IN YOUR HEADS!"

Lance and Keith scowled at her but stopped talking through out the rest of the battle, only opening their mouths to warn other members of incoming zombies. After what felt like an hour but was only 20 more minutes, they had slain all the zombies, the rotting bodies littering the ground.

"So Keith, final count?" Lance said smugly. Keith rolled his eyes and handed his knife to Lance.

"46." Lance's face fell in shock. No way.

"You're joking." Keith shook his head, smirking the at the other boy. "Damn it. I got 46 too."

"WAIT WHAT?" Keith shouted, groaning loudly as Lance gave him a look of seriousness. "So what now?"

"You both do what the other wanted." Shiro said, smirking at them when they shot him a glare, walking towards their base. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I win by the way, I killed 62."

"FUCK OFF SHIRO!" the two boys shouted in sync, only making Shiro laugh at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Keith is voiced by the guy who plays Glenn so this happened. 
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
